11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Arrival of Tears...
Arrival of Tears... is 11eyes TV series' opening theme song. Information *'Album:' Arrival of Tears... *'Lyrics:' Ayane *'Vocal:' Ayane *'Composer:' Tatsh *'Arranger:' Tatsh *'Publisher:' 5pb. Records *'Distributor:' Pony Canyon Lyrics 'Romaji' yugan da kakusei no naka de akaki yoru ga me o samaseba kuroki yami towa no nemuri tsukikage ni obieteru honoo ga tsutsumikon deku subete o yakitsukushite mo inori dake wa tayasazu ni tomo to kawashita asu no tame afureru namida renjou ni hibike boukyaku no tsurugi e to setsunasa ni oborete yuku tamashii fuyuushite yuku hikari sora o kirisaite kono sekai kibou o daite yukou hitori de samayotta yoru ni surechigau rinne no kodou tsuzurareru sono monshou CROSSOVER shiteru karete yuku sono namida ga tsumi to batsu to aganai no iro ni somerarete ite mo tomo to kawashita asu no tame kanashii kako ga sokubakusuru nara sadame made sakaratte amatsu e to tsuyoku kobushi kakage inochi made sasageyou kizamu tamashii wa kono sekai kaeru tame ni aru kara kuroki tsuki ga nemuru yoru akai namida koboreteku sorezore no shisen no saki tomo to kawashita asu ga aru owaru koto nai namida ga nijinde kurayami ni tozasareta seijaku ga tsutsumikonda sekai oto mo tatezu ni kieta afureru namida renjou ni hibike boukyaku no tsurugi e to setsunasa ni oborete yuku tamashii fuyuushite yuku hikari sora o kirisaite kono sekai kibou o daite yukou 'Kanji' 歪んだ覚醒の中で　赤き夜が目を醒ませば 黒き闇永遠の眠り　月影に怯えてる 炎が包み込んでく　世界を焼き尽くしても 祈りだけは絶やさずに　友と交わした明日のため 溢れる涙　連声に響け　忘卻の剣へと 刹那さに溺れてゆく魂　浮遊して往く光 空を切り裂いて　此の世界　希望を抱いて逝こう 独りで彷徨った夜に　すれ違う輪廻の鼓動 綴られるその紋章　CROSSOVERしてる 涸れて往くその涙が　罪と罰と贖いの 色に染められていても　友と交わした明日のため 悲しい過去が　束縛するなら　運命まで逆らって 天へと強く拳揭げ　命まで捧げよう 刻む魂は　此の世界　変えるために在るから・・・ 黒き月が眠る夜　赤い涙　毀れてく それぞれの視線の先　友と交わした明日がある 終わることない　涙が滲んで　暗闇に閉ざされた 靜寂が包み込んだ世界　音も立てずに消えた 溢れる涙　連声に響け　忘卻の剣へと 刹那さに溺れてゆく魂　浮遊して往く光 空を切り裂いて　此の世界　希望を抱いて逝こう 'English Translation' If the red night wakes me up in a twisted awakening The black darkness and eternal slumber are scared of the moonlight Even if the flames burn away the world that they envelop I only don't cease prayer, for the sake of tomorrow I promised my friends Overflowing tears echo in succession, toward the sword of oblivion A soul is drowning in an instant, light is floating by Let's slash apart the sky, and hold hope close and pass away in this world On a night when I wandered alone, I passed by the pulsation of rebirth Your crest, to be composed, is CROSSOVERing Even if your drying tears are dyed by the colors of sin, damnation, and atonement It's for the sake of tomorrow you promised your friends If the sad past restrains you, then disobey your destiny Let's firmly thrust our fists up to the heavens and even offer up our lives Because an engraving soul exists to change this world... On a night when the black moon sleeps, red tears fall into ruin Ahead of our respective lines of sight, there's the tomorrow we promised our friends Endless tears seep out of me and I was shut in by darkness The world, enveloped by silence, vanished soundlessly Overflowing tears echo in succession, toward the sword of oblivion A soul is drowning in an instant, light is floating by Let's slash apart the sky, and hold hope close and pass away in this world Video Category:Opening theme songs